The Darkest Shadow Awaits
by Zeit's Glass
Summary: One by one, all the warriors dieing, their bodies found mangled and torn apart by some unknown killer. Even though they try their hardest to fight against the unknown killer, little do they know the killer is one of their own...
1. Death of a Medicine Cat

So yes, I decided to write again, but this time a supernatural/ horror story. And before you guys go "Agh, another werecat story" Mine will be different. If you don't think so, leave a review, and the sotry will change instantly. Also, add a character form to your review, and you may see them in the story...

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors cats, but for now I own the characters in the story, I made them up, they are mine!

Darkfury quietly padded into the clearing, only a sliver of moonlight bleed through he cover of the trees, and rippled over his black pelt, and only his bright yellow eyes shown through he darkness. He smiled, he menacing fangs peering from under his lip as he felt power grow within him. He let out a throaty laugh as he began to change, his claws growing along with a hunger that never seemed to be satisfied.

It only took a few moments and the change was finished, now no cat stood in the dark clearing, now a murderous monster, stood, looking for it's next meal. He took in a deep breath, shadow clan was all around, but he couldn't kill them all tonight, no one by one he would take them out, along with the other clans. He chuckled, since he had come and began to feast, the gathering always contained storied of disappearances and bodies found torn apart. He smiled again, because it was his doing.

He crept forward, sinking into the shadows, his prey located. In the dirt place was the beautiful Starsong, the black she-cat scattered with white spots that made every tom think of the heavens above. "Thank you Starclan for this meal" he chuckled under his breath, wondering what these cat's ancestors thought now, as more and more began to slowly fill the ranks in the sky.

He watched the she-cat for a moment, licking his lips slowly. She was the she-cat every Tom wanted, but refused all, instead she became a medicine cat; luckily for the clan there she had an apprentice, for tonight they would sadly be losing her. He crept forward, hiding just barley so his outline showed behind her back.

"Ello there Starsong, I see your quite alone" he said with a deep chuckle, watching as she turned around, her frightened look made him laugh even more. He began to stalk forwards, his large claws leaving small marks in the ground. "What- Who are you" she said stuttering, walking backwards, her tail tucked between her legs. "Your worst nightmare" he said, his yellow eyes seemed to look deep into her soul, as he continued forward. Her terror grew, "Starclan help me!" she cried out, making Darkfury's face drop a bit, but inside he was cracking up. "It's to late deary; they lead me right to ya, my new meal". He then charged and leapt out, cutting off her scream quickly, as she would have done to a small mouse.

He looked down at his prey, and grabbed her by the scruff and leapt into the tall oak beside the dirt-place. He placed her between his great paws, devouring the body quickly, leaving the ragged remains stuck between the branches for the next unlucky clan member to stumble upon her. He leapt out, going to a small pool to wash off his scent, rolling in a nearby patch of berries, giving himself his normal odd scent. He felt the power within him go down, but that was good because the sun was coming up soon.

He returned to camp, the sentry was asleep, like always, but Shadowclan didn't need a sentry, they needed to stop a killer that was one of them. He quickly slid into his den, smiling as he fell into a deep sleep. He wouldn't be hungary a long while to come, plenty of prey lived here, and one by one he would eat them all, then go in search for more prey. He then thought, there were plenty of young she-cats, he needed to take mate soon, his genes needed to be passed on. As for the poor she-cat, he knew which one to choose.

Stormpaw yawned, and got out of the apprentice's den. She was up early, like always, and her mentor Darkfury wouldn't be up anytime soon. She yawned again, feeling her heart thump harder as she thought of him. Recently she had begun to grow feelings for her mentor, something about his sleek black pelt, and bright yellow eyes drug her closer to him, making her yearn for him.

She shook off a shiver that went down her spine, and stretched out, and began to head to the Dirt-place, better go be he drilled her again. She trotted out of camp, quickly going to the dirt-place, not noticing the slow drip of blood, until she felt a drop hit her muzzle. She then looked up, confused about what would be leaving the dark crimson stains on the ground. What she saw horrified her.

Into the limbs of the tree was the twisted up body of the Medicine cat. She saw Starsky's head, her eyes stuck in the horror she must have seen before dying, detached from the still body. Her tail was missing along with her right foreleg. Her chest had been opened, the ribs pulled apart, revealing a missing heart, and a set of lungs that would breathe no more. She saw the she-cats bowels laced in the tree's limb, well what hadn't been eaten anyways.

Stormpaw's face filled with horror, and she bolted from the dirt-place, leaving a trail of dust and the body of the murdered she-cat behind. What was left of last night's events would cause more terror in the clan, nobody seemed to be safe. She ran to camp, straight into Darkfury. He looked down at her, "What is wrong Apprentice?" he asked in his smooth voice, turning Stormpaw to butter for a moment. "T-there's been another killing!" she cried out, causing the clan to freeze at what she said….


	2. To Select a Mate

So far no reviews, and so I will only post a short chapter to go along with that. Also, nothing much happens in this chapter, just a clan meeting and Darkfury selects his mate. Also I had an idea for another story, that you guys my laugh at, I would call it _The Seductress_ so basically the clans are taken over by one female leader, and now all females rule over males. They use the toms for whatever they want, and sometimes they lead the toms on to think they are in their dream home, surrounded by plenty of females, and no others to bother them. But, when the females are done with the toms, they give them to the Seductress, a female who seduces them then kills them. So in the story the seductress will take up an apprentice, and other will try and stop the spread of the building clan.

Now to story time!

Snakestar padded forward, the white she-cat's eyes glowered, one yellow and one green. Her tail lashed against the air, her anger apparent. "Who was it?" she demanded sternly, her gaze was cold and hard, the kind a stern and just leader gave. Her claws dug into the ground, another one of her clan members was lost, and she felt responsible for the recent deaths.

Stormpaw watched her leader for a moment, her jaws opened, but no words forming. "Speak up!" Snakestar said, her gaze became harder still, she could get answers from any cat, and her eyes seemed to go right to your soul. Stormpaw gulped before giving the answer to everyone's question, "Starsky" she said, "She's up in the tree". Snakestar nodded, her muzzle now expressionless, but if one looked hard enough they could she her sadness that seemed to consume her. It had been rumored that she had lost a life to this sadness, leaving down to three lives.

"Swiftthorn" she said, calling her deputy, a mottled brown tom, "Find two others and dispose of the body". She then turned, leaping up into the Tree, everyone gathering below her. "Everyone, we have been losing members left and right, and I can't stand to lose any more" she started, "From now on, no one shall leave camp with out one other cat, that includes going to the Dirt-place". She sighed, "tonight we hold vigil for Starsky, and Swallowtail will now become our new medicine cat'.

A Striped brown tabby she-cat nodded her head sadly, for the loss of her mentor struck her harder then the rest, but that was secret for now. Darkfury watched on, as Snakestar lifted her head, "We are losing more and more warriors" she said, her voice ringing through all of the camp, "Which means we need to find more warriors, or join the other clans".

"That reminds me" she said, "let's not let this event stop our lives, today, we are earning a new warrior to our ranks, Stormpaw, please step forward." Stormpaw looked at her leader, confused, then a slight smile of surprise spread across her face. "Darkfury has trained you well, and it has come time for your warrior name" she said, her voice seeming to reach up to Starclan, so the ancestor's could hear, "Do you promise to protect your clan first, even if you may die?" Stormpaw looked at her leader bravely; "I do!" she called back. Snakestar chuckled, "Then let be known, you are now Stormhawk of Shadowclan!"

Snakestar then swiftly jumped off the branch, heading towards her den as the clan's voices intertwined, calling out Stormhawk's new name. Stormhawk beamed, but Darkfury stepped forward, "Congrats, Stormhawk" he said, his smooth voice again melting her like butter. Stormhawk's ear tips turned red, causing a small chuckle to come from Darkfury, "I just wanted to know if you would like to take a hunting trip with me" he asked, "I mean you don't have too, but I need someone to go with me".

Stormhawk's eyes grew big, "Of course!" she said, and then winced at how she sounded. Darkfury chuckled, "Then come, I'm sure not all of the prey has hidden". Stormhawk chuckled and got up following her past mentor. They were out of camp quickly, Darkfury nodded to the sentries on the way out, a signal he would be fine with Stormhawk.

Not to far a way, she felt something gently touch her on her shoulder. She looked, and saw Darkfury's tail touching her shoulder, making her ear tips turn red again, and she looked to the ground, earning herself another chuckle from Darkfury. "A bit shy are we?" he asked, "I remember your first day as an apprentice, you begged for battle practice, and when we did, you tried to take me down, but fell on your face instead".

Stormhawk felt her head drop a bit more, and her ears growing hotter, causing Darkfury to chuckle more. Suddenly he stopped, and Stormhawk looked around, they were in a clearing, she hadn't been here that many times, and by the scents around here, few others had been here. "Where are we?" she asked, looking around, her mouth open in awe, this place was splendid. "Just a little place I found" he said, "It's on the fringes of the territory, so not many other cats have found it".

"Wow" was all Stormhawk could say , sitting down, and gazing at the forest around her, the rays of sunlight seemed to touch the earth just below the tree branches. She didn't notice that Darkfury had come to her side, his tail, resting right between her shoulder blades. "Yeah, I meant to ask you something while we are here" he said, turning to Stormhawk, his yellow eyes gazing deep within her amber ones. She just stared at him for a moment, "what is it?" she asked.

Darkfury pressed his shoulder into hers, his nose in the fur of her neck, his tail wrapped around her body, as if pushing her closer to him. "Since your vigil is tonight, I can ask you the question that has been bugging me all through your training" he said, taking in a deep breath of her fur, her bitter-sweet scent filling his nose, "Will you be my mate?"


	3. A Clan no More

So tomorrow I will be leaving for week to go camp, so no story for awhile. At first, I planned to make it longer, but since I would be gone, I thought you guys might want a chapter, small or not, which means there will be a longer chapter next time, mainly because of the surprise I have in store. I also plan to make this longer then the Rift, but one can only hope.

Also at the end of this, it is a gathering.

Read and review ^^

Stormhawk looked at him surprised, she opened her mouth for a minute, but only silence met him, for she couldn't form the words. Darkfury looked down, "I understand you not wanting too, I mean, I was your mentor in all" he said, "and may seem awkward to you".

Stormhawk licked his cheek, finding the courage to answer him, "of course I'll be your mate" she said, "I have always liked you, but been to afraid to say it". She felt Darkfury purr, it warmed her heart, and she pressed closer to him. She felt him want her, to be in her, and she knew he felt her urge too. "Should we?" she whispered into his ear, causing his purr to grow louder.

"We shall" he said, rubbing her flank, and licking the back of her neck. Stormhawk purred, and walked out of his grasp and leaned down, signaling him to take her. Darkfury mounted and licked his mate, and began to take her virginity, before she slapped at him. This went on for a while, each time the two growing closer and closer to each other.

When the two came back to camp, Stormhawk was still close to Darkfury, his scent made her felt protected from anything. Inside his crazed mind, Darkfury chuckled, if only she knew what he really was, and what he was capable of doing to her, it would be much more painful then losing her virginity. Darkfury licked her ear, "Dear, it's time for your vigil, I'll see you again in the morning, maybe for another hunting trip". Stormhawk chuckled, "If we do much hunting" she replied, and taking her spot to watch the camp, she felt as if nothing bad could happen tonight.

Darkfury had other plans, he wanted another trip tonight, he was hungry again, and it was time to check on the other clans. He walked into the warriors den and waited for nightfall. He then swiftly made his way out of the den, none could see him for his black blended into the dark veil of the night.

He slipped through an old worn into the walls, one that no one else knew about. He then began to head for Thunderclan, they always had the fattest cats, t most were always prime pickings out here, and he hadn't visited for a long while. He swiftly passed into the territory, making sure to cover his sent in a small stream until he reached about the middle of the territory, before changing into his true form.

He felt the strength run through his veins as he changed, he dug his large claws into the moist ground and headed off deeper into the territory, he could smell cats near, which meant meal time. He crept slowly through he shadows, and came upon his meal, a tom and a she-cat, who were licking each other's ruffled fur, the scent told him that these two had recently mated. His mouth watered at the scent of these two, they would serve for a great meal, and a message to this clan that he was still there.

He carefully padded forward, "Don't you know it's not safe in these woods?" he asked, his booming voice rang through he clearing. The two cats looked up in fear, they seemed to know they were trapped, and their screams would never be heard, they had gone far enough away from the clan so their activities wouldn't be heard.

He laughed as the tom sprang away from the frozen she-cat. Darkfury easily reached out a paw and knocked him down, "isn't the first part of being mates, protecting the other. He looked over tot eh she-cat and chuckled, her eyes were huge, and her fear scent filled the area.

He easily lunged at her, his long claws sliding into her neck, tearing her throat out. He chuckled and looked to the shivering tom, "your next" he said, digging onto the she-cat's fallen body, letting the tom watch what he did, torturing him even more. Darkfury laughed, and grabbed the tom in his jaws, not caring if the blood that stained his jaws got onto his fur.

He tossed the cat into the air and batted him around, loving the game. It was always fun to play with his food, even if it was against Starclan's so called warrior code, but there was no Starclan, or else he wouldn't be here feasting on all the tasty morsels! He watched as he tossed the tom up, he was still alive and squirng, making it even better for Darkfury.

He chuckled darkly, and flipped the tom belly side up, the tom's eyes opening in more horror. Darkfury took one of his large claws, "Time to say good night" he said darkly, lifting his claw and sliding it down the cat's body, chuckling as the cat twitched. He looked to the sky, he only had a few moments to clean up and get back to camp before anyone noticed.

(On to the next day, yes it's a bit rushed)

Every cat seemed to be talking about Stormhawk and Darkfury, how they were no together. Some questioned his motives, and why he would want the younger she-cat, others were jealous that she had gotten him before they could have. Truth was, Darkfury didn't care, tonight was the gathering and he wanted to see how the other clans were taking his messages.

Snakestar emerged from her den and took her place on the High branch. She announced all the cats that would be going with her, most were the stronger warriors, but some weren't, she knew she needed to keep her clan well protected, but no one would die tonight, Darkfury would be preoccupied at the gathering.

The Shadowclan cat's made their way to the gathering area, each climbing on the log and entering the clearing. When they arrived all the clans were there but one, Windclan. Everyone looked confused, Windclan was always there early, never late it was unlike them. Shadowclan took their normal spot, and looked around and waited, and what came surprised them immensely.

Windclan had come, but only three cats made their way into the clearing, two looked like they had been ripped apart, and the scent on them was like Darkfury's, but he had dined in Thuderclan, not in Windclan. The cats looked tired, as they made their way through the clearing. One stepped forward, the brown tom named Duskstripe.

"Our clan has been demolished" he said sadness plaguing his voice, but his scent said lies, "A great creature attacked, and killed all of our clan members".


End file.
